


Hearth and Home

by cincoflex



Series: Helpmeet [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, helpmeet series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincoflex/pseuds/cincoflex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the baby is born, it's time to make a home. Finding one that's safe may be a difficult matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Originally Cynara hadn’t been too receptive to the idea of breastfeeding. It had always seemed like a messy and embarrassing way to feed a baby, but Josie had talked her into trying it, rightly pointing out that since the baby had already gotten all her prior nutrition from her mother, it might be the safest way to insure everything stayed healthy. “We have various formulas on stand-by, but seriously, breast milk is at the top of the list.” Josie had pointed out, and Cynara agreed to at least _try_ breastfeeding.

She hadn’t counted on 1) comfort from Nira, and 2) an audience.

The baby was excited, wriggling a little in her blanket covered with little penguins, her shock of frizzy black hair standing up in a sweet tuft on top of her head. Cynara cradled her close, almost laughing at her daughter’s eagerness. “Okay sweetie, okay . . . have to give me a moment here . . .” she took a breath and shot a look towards the figures flanking her bed, adding, “you two are making me nervous--”

“Not our intent,” Josie assured her.

Loki reached a finger out to his daughter’s cheek; she turned her face and tried to suck on the tip of it, making him smirk. “You will find no meal there,” he told her, and Nira promptly stopped, waving a fist at him in irritation. 

“That was mean,” Cynara muttered, and shifted Nira closer while pulling down the strap of her nightgown. Instantly Loki’s gaze shifted, and Cynara shot him a dry, side-long glance. “They’re not for you.”

“I am willing to wait my turn,” came his cheeky reply. She ignored him and carefully guided Nira’s face closer to her nipple, trying to stay calm.

Nira began rooting, excitedly straining, little mouth open, and she latched on with alacrity, startling her parents and making Josie laugh.

“Good girl!” Josie crowed gently as Cynara giggled. Loki’s dimples flashed out as he watched the nursing baby with genuine amusement.

“Well done, little mischief! I didn’t get anywhere near that quick to the mark until I was _much_ older.”

“TMI, Husband,” Cynara chided him. 

“For the moment,” he countered, and continued to watch, his expression a study in fascination mixed with fleeting melancholy. Josie gave Cynara a squeeze on the shoulder and left the three of them alone. After a while Loki spoke up.

“Does it hurt? She seems so . . . aggressive.”

“N-n-no,” Cynara sighed in embarrassment. “It feels pretty nice. Hormones, Josie says. At least she’s getting fed.”

“Abundantly,” Loki replied, reaching over to wipe a trickle from the corner of Nira’s mouth with his thumb. “A very sweet sight, the two of you.”

Cynara smiled at him. “Sentiment? From _you_? That’s pretty amazing.”

“I have my hidden sides,” Loki protested. “I was simply remembering my day nursing Sleipnir, and how close a bond we formed at that time. I envy it, and want to be a part of what you two are sharing.”

She took a moment to shift Nira closer and then shot Loki a compassionate glance. “You ARE a part of it. You saved us, and you were there for her birth, Husband. She knows who you are.”

It seemed the right thing to say; Loki took a breath and leaned to kiss her, their smiles making it silly and wonderful at the same time. He bent to kiss Nira’s tuft before re-seating himself on the side of the bed and for a while all three of them were content.

Then Nira fussed, and Cynara realized it was time to shift the baby to the other breast. This was a little tricky, and matters were not helped by Loki copping a feel under the guise of being helpful. She forgave him though; it seemed such a light-hearted gesture made all the nicer by his little whisper. “You are _lush_ , Wife, and beautiful.”

“It’s going to be a while,” she told him reluctantly, but Loki gave an understanding nod, and let Nira grip his forefinger with her tiny ones.

“Yes, you must rest and heal; still, I desire _you_ and this new shape of yours,” he murmured, still looking at his daughter. “You are like a filly who has now become a brood mare.”

“ _Again_ with the horses,” Cynara rolled her eyes, “sweet as it is.”

“I mean it as a true compliment,” Loki told her in his best seductive tone. “Your long legs, sweetly enticing rump and—” Cynara put her free hand to his lips, giving him a warning look.

“Rein it in, sweetheart; we’ve got a few weeks to go before Josie gives us the full go-ahead.”

He nodded, kissing her fingers before pulling her hand away. “I understand. I simply wanted you know my passion for you has not died.”

She nodded, feeling a prickle of tears in her eyes. It felt good to hear, to see that in Loki’s expression. He winked at her and then looked down at Nira, who was nursing contentedly. “And you, Child. You seem to have matters well in hand.”

Nira gave a grunt that Cynara could have sworn was an honest response. Loki seemed to take it as such, nodding thoughtfully. When she was done he took the baby from Cynara, giving her time to wipe her chest and pull her nightgown up. It was odd to see Loki with a baby at his shoulder, his long hands stroking her back.

“Tush, tush,” he murmured, patting her gently. “Give it a moment . . .”

On cue Nira belched, leaving a long trickle of baby urp down the back of his shoulder. Loki winced, trying to shift his hair away from the mess. “Daughter, that was unkind.”

“She’s a _baby,_ ” Cynara pointed out defensively. “It wasn’t on purpose.”

Loki didn’t look entirely convinced, and gave his child a mock-suspicious look as he shifted her away to hand her back to Cynara. He accepted a cloth in return and wiped the spit-up off of himself. “Probably not, but I shall be watching.”

A knock on the bedroom door made Cynara look up. “Yes?”

“May I enter?” Thor asked in a loud whisper. Ever since the birth he’d been trying to keep his voice low to comical effect since he still sounded like cheerful thunder wherever he was. 

“Come, Brother,” Loki replied, still trying to get his shoulder clean. Thor lumbered in as gently as he could and looked down at Nira resting on Cynara’s forearm. The baby shifted her face towards him, hands aimlessly waving, and Thor took that as permission to come closer.

“Nira Lokisdóttir, little princess,” he rumbled softly, smiling.

Nira blew a milky spit bubble in reply, which seemed to charm her uncle. Carefully Cynara shifted the baby and wiped her face. “That wasn’t nice.”

“I have seen worse,” Thor responded, and Loki gave a short laugh.

“You’ve _done_ worse.”

“True,” Thor agreed, and reached to touch the baby’s tiny nose. “How can so small a creature rule so many so fast?”

“Charm and cuteness,” Cynara sighed. “Do you want to hold her?”

It was a dumb question because Thor _always_ wanted to hold the baby whenever he was around her. He eagerly held out his hands and Cynara transferred Nira, warning, “She’s just eaten, so be careful.”

“I do not fear her essences.” Thor cradled Nira in his two huge palms, smiling down at her. Nira managed to find her own thumb and begin sucking it as Loki shot his brother a glance.

“Careful,” he warned.

Thor took the rebuke with a nod and brought the baby up to his shoulder, smiling. “Our mother wants to know when she may see the princess.”

Cynara anticipated this and sighed. “In three days. My mother gets to see her _first._ I hate to pull rank, but she’s only got a human lifespan and I’ll never hear the end of it if she doesn’t get first dibs. I hope that doesn’t cause trouble.”

Thor shook his head. “She understands. When is your mother arriving?”

“Today, according to Phil. S.H.I.E.L.D. is bringing her up with a few hours.” Cynara had a good idea of how the visit would go, and hoped the rest of the agents still at the outpost were ready for non-stop baby talk. She’d already briefed Loki, making him promise not to make fun of his mother-in-law.

“It would not be possible in any event,” he reminded her. “Your mother wields her seeming naiveté like in impenetrable shield, and provokes guilt in anyone even considering a pointed remark in reply.”

“It’s a gift,” Cynara had agreed. “I’m surprised she’s never gone into politics myself.”

Back in the moment, Thor gazed down at his niece. “She is still tinted the shade of myrtle flowers, Brother.”

“Yes. She may well stay that way,” Loki noted, coming around the bed to look at his daughter, who remained interested in her thumb. “It becomes her, I think.”

“It does,” Thor agreed as Cynara got out of bed, wincing a little.

“It’s probably normal,” she grumbled, “but we’ll see what the grandmothers say. Why don’t you two take her to the living room while I shower, all right?”

She waved off Loki’s concerned look and waited until both gods were gone before making her way to the bathroom and checking at her reflection in the mirror. A bit haggard; that was to be expected of course, but Cynara leaned forward and stared into her eyes.

There. Around each brown iris was a thin ruby band. She’d seen it before once or twice, but it had always faded. Now it was there for good, and Cynara wasn’t sure what it meant, although she suspected it was the tiny percent of Ice Giant within her now making itself permanent.

She shook her head and took her shower, making the water as hot has possible, and considered the next few days. Her mother would be fun but a bit tiring, and then there would be Loki’s mother, who would be slightly intimidating and a bit tiring. After _that,_ Cynara sighed, she’d probably have that over-due discussion with Fury about final arrangements for the family.

Outpost Nord had been convenient, but it _was_ after all a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and not child-proof. There had been some fuss about a baby born on Canadian territory in an American facility, but Fury had managed to cut through the paperwork and have Nira given dual citizenship as well as her own S.H.I.E.L.D. ID badge. Loki wasn’t pleased at that, and Cynara wasn’t sure how she herself felt on the matter, but it meant at least Nira was considered a legal alien.

That thought had her giggling until the water began to cool.

*** *** *** 

Tilly Wolfe arrived at Outpost Nord at three ten PM. Baby Nira was in her arms by three ten and twenty one seconds PM, to the complete non-surprise of her daughter. Cynara watched as her hyperactive mother proceeded to coo, cuddle, caress and cry all at that same time. Baby Nira took it all in stride, even yawning while her father looked slightly alarmed at this impressive display, but Cynara slipped an arm around his waist to hold him back.

“Normal,” she assured him quietly. “We’ll get our daughter back in a little while, but for now it’s one hundred percent Nana Tilly bonding, okay?”

Loki nodded, but settled himself nearby, a book in hand and only half his attention on it as Cynara joined her mother on the sofa, trying to answer the questions that were coming thick and fast.

“Yes I’m breastfeeding, no, she’s always that color, no, it’s not constipation, yes, we went with the patronymic in honor of er, Loki’s family, no we haven’t taken any photos yet because I don’t think there’s a Sears portrait studio within seven hundred miles, Mom!” 

“All the more reason for you two to come back to the tri-state area anyway,” Tilly pointed out. She pressed her nose to Nira’s and gurgled a string of baby talk “You tell them Nana’s righty-right Sweetie-Kissy-Boo-Boo number two!”

“Number two?” Loki interjected, and Tilly didn’t even bother to look up.

“Yes, Nara was Sweetie-Kissy-Boo-Boo number _one_ of course.”

“Call me that,” Cynara stage-whispered to him fiercely, “and you _die._ ”

“Ah,” Loki replied, ignoring his wife, “Was this her name before or _after_ her public bath in the fountain of the marketplace?” 

“Oh after THAT she was Nudie Cutie Kissy Boo-boo _Butt,_ ” Tilly helpfully supplied.

To her horror, Cynara felt herself tear up. She rose off the sofa, murmuring an excuse and hurrying out, fighting hard not to cry. Once in the bedroom she snatched up a pillow and sobbed into it, hurt and horrified at her own reaction. Josie had warned her that mood swings were common post-partum and that it would take a while to feel normal, but this . . . this felt huge and raw and painful.

She heard the door open; knew by the footsteps that it was Loki. Cynara tried to stop, but her body, caught up in the release wouldn’t do it, and she clung more tightly to the pillow.

“Wife,” she heard, and then felt him slide his arms around her. For a second Cynara struggled, and then when Loki’s grip tightened she shivered and slipped into his hug, the pillow falling away as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. 

Cynara wasn’t sure how long they stood together that way but it took a while for her sobs to slow and fade into sniffles. To his credit Loki held her quietly, his long hands stroking her back in soothing passes.

“S-stupid,” she sighed finally. “I don’t know _why_ I lost it—”

“Wife, I am sorry,” Loki told her in a whisper. “Your mother and I did not mean to hurt you, especially not after your long trial of birth. Truly, I apologize, my love.”

“No it’s just a dumb n-nickname,” Cynara countered, looking up at him and trying to smile. “I guess I’m just feeling so tired, Husband. Nothing feels like home even though you and Nira are here. Nothing feels . . . safe.” She bit her lip at the admission, and he nodded.

“And I promised to make you safe,” Loki replied. “This I will do. In the meantime we must go back. Your mother is worried and Nira will be hungry.”

“Yes,” Cynara agreed, clinging to him a moment longer. 

He kissed the top of her head and added, “In fairness, when my mother comes, you must ask her about she used to call me and my brother. I promise you those names are no better than yours.”

She brightened. “Really?”

Loki’s expression was answer enough, and Cynara began to smile as she followed him out of the bedroom and back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tilly was remorseful and Cynara forgave her; by the afternoon things were much better. Nira was alert enough to chirp and coo back at her grandmother who was thrilled. It didn’t take long for Tilly’s cell phone to fill up with photos and video, all of them centered on the baby of course.

Later, when Nira became fussy though, it was Loki who carried her off, humming to her and strolling out onto the porch where Phil Coulson was finishing a phone call. He pocketed his cell and looked at Nira, a small smile on his face. The baby blinked and debated on whether to cry or not.

“You’re good with her,” Phil observed quietly.

Loki nodded. “You sound surprised.”

“You’re not exactly the poster boy for a nurturing attitude,” the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent pointed out quietly. Loki gave a wry smile, well-aware of the tension that would probably continue to exist between them despite everything.

“Call it a hidden aspect of my personality,” he offered, and kissed Nira’s forehead. 

Phil shifted his gaze from the baby to the yard, which looked like a Viking cemetery now. “We’re arranging for all those to be moved.”

“Ah. Then I would suggest keeping them in a secure location,” Loki replied, lifting his gaze from Nira. He saw the other man’s eyes narrow and his shoulders tense.

“Because . . . ?” came the quiet little question, hanging in the air.

“Be-cause they hold more than just the messages carved upon them,” Loki replied carefully. “A fact that should concern us all. I have sought out as many as I could in the time I had, and even then have not collected them all. I would have told Director Fury sooner, but events of the last few days have rather had my attention.”

Phil looked back at the stones and then at Loki, his expression shifting from pleasantly blank to flinty. “Maybe _now_ would be a good time to explain; I’m sure Doctor Finkle and Cynara can spare your babysitting skills for a while.”

Loki sighed and shifted Nira, who was beginning to drift off to sleep to the crook of his shoulder. “Very well, but we shall probably _need_ my wife in on this discussion since she will be able to clarify the runes.”

Within twenty minutes a small group consisting of Loki, Cynara, and Phil Coulson were standing next to the nearest stone as thunderclouds built up on the horizon of the prairie. The breeze made Phil’s tie flutter and a scent of rain was in the air. “Fury will be here before nightfall, but we can get started right now. What makes these stones dangerous?”

“Dangerous?” Cynara asked, looking from one man to the other. “The only way these could be dangerous is if one fell on you.”

“Your husband sent them to you for a reason,” Phil interjected, “one we’re just finding out about _now,_ apparently.” He didn’t raise his voice but the exasperation came through loud and clear. Cynara turned her gaze to Loki, who in turn looked at the distant clouds. Since leather and armor wasn’t practical, he’d taken to wearing a green sweater and jeans; with his long hair he looked more like an artist than a god.

“Wife, when you examined the stones, what did you find?” Loki asked, absently.

“Runes,” came her exasperated response. “Elder and younger Futhark mostly, ranging from the sixth century to the ninth, most of them put up as monuments to personal . . . achievements.” 

“And the carvings were on _one_ face of the stone?” Loki continued, his gaze still on the clouds.

“Well yes, you can see that they are . . . . ohhhhhh,” Cynara muttered, remembering the Torden Stein. “Shit. The backs. They’ve got those Pictish rings, don’t they?” Turning to Phil she sighed. “This is going to get complicated.”

“So explain. I’m a good listener and we’ve got time,” he replied firmly.

She tried, leading Phil around the far side of the nearest stone and pointing to a set of rings slightly obscured by moss. “Okay, originally the stones were raised by explorers and important figures throughout early Scandinavian culture and they’ve been documented as such, but there’s been a controversy about _certain_ stones because they’ve also got these Pictish carvings on the back. Most archeologists feel that the majority of these stones had been cut and placed by the earlier culture—that of the Picts—and er, embellished by later cultures much the way a graffiti artist tags a work that’s already in place.”

“Okay, so the stones have been touched by two different cultures; what makes them a threat?” Phil asked, reaching out to touch the design. Cynara caught his hand before he did, and pulled it back.

“Because those Pictish symbols turn the stone they’re on into a portal, Phil. A doorway to another planet. Yes I _know_ it sounds unbelievable, but the creature who kidnapped me came from one of those planets.”

Phil looked at the stone for a long moment. “Stargate,” he finally murmured. “With rocks. That’s what you’re saying, right?” 

“She waved at the collection across the grassy plain. “Well maybe more like Monsters Inc.”

“Stone doors to other worlds,” Loki agreed, finally turning his gaze from the approaching thunderstorm. “Not _every_ stone on Midgard is a doorway, but these are. I know a few of them do function; the others I have not tried.”

Phil sighed, looking at the eight stones standing in haphazard order. “Terrific. So any one of these could suddenly swing open and admit an invading army from elsewhere?”

Loki cocked his head. “Possibly, although they are small, and the three that I have travelled through lead to empty worlds. It is likely that the creators are long-dead and have left their tunnels and doors untouched for centuries.”

“Secure location it is,” Phil pulled out his cell phone, shooting Loki a long-suffering look. “The bigger question is why?”

In the distance a long fork of lightning stabbed the horizon, and thunder rumbled over the prairie. Loki took in a deep breath. “Simply put, I have reason to _protect_ Midgard now; a claim on this planet that I did not have before. While I cannot guard it from _every_ evil that might come this way, I can make sure that the ancient portals are accounted for and watched.”

Cynara moved closer to him and slipped her hand in his. Phil dialed a number and began to walk back to the compound, leaving them amid the stones in the face of the oncoming storm. When he was out of earshot she turned to face Loki, locking eyes with him. “How many are unaccounted for?”

“Two,” came the reluctant answer. “I have been to the sites and the stones are not there anymore.”

“Could someone have taken them?”

“It is possible, yes. They are not large, and located along the leys of your world,” Loki replied. “Whether those who took them know of their hidden powers, though, I cannot say.”

“Good point,” Cynara sighed. “Collectors, archaeologists, treasure hunters—there are lots of folks who’d be interested in rune stones. I guess this means hitting the databases and passing along word to those in the know. In the meantime, what do we do with the ones we have?”

Loki brightened. “Step through them, of course.”

Cynara shot him a dry look. “You and what _army,_ Husband? Certainly S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t going to give up jurisdiction over them now that they’re on the property, and I don’t think they’re going to just let _you_ go . . . oh damn,” she murmured as her thoughts caught up with her words. “They just might.”

Loki flashed her a quick, confident smile. “Yes, they very well might. I am . . . expendable, and my offering to go through would do much to make amends for the past. I have no love for your one-eyed king or his minions, but I am willing to tolerate their company in exchange for their protection of you and Nira.”

The rain finally started, falling in fat icy drops, and Cynara shuddered, moving back towards the base in a useless attempt to outrace getting wet. Loki followed her and they made it up the stone porch steps before the downfall strengthened. As they huddled together, he reached to cup her chin and this time his smile was for her alone. “I remember the last time you and I were on this threshold alone,” Loki whispered. “A night of stars and promises.”

She did too, and blushed. “Yes,” Cynara murmured, trying not to smirk. “I remember too.”

“Good,” came Loki’s murmur and he slipped his arms around her, kissing her temple. “Come, you are cold and Nira grows hungry.” As if on cue the baby’s thready wail carried over the rain, breaking the little spell of the moment and making both of them sigh. Cynara ran a hand through her damp hair, feeling by turns exasperated and worried.

“You sent them here; didn’t you think about how _dangerous_ that was?”

“My brother was here, as were your guards. Too, this part of Midgard is far from the cities,” Loki pointed out as he followed her inside. “Any threat coming through would be caught before they could do much. It was a risk, but better that then having Midgard’s forces scattered and divided.”

“So _you_ say,” Cynara muttered, but deep inside she sensed Loki’s reasoning would meet Fury’s approval. She took Nira and headed to the bedroom, soothing her red-faced little daughter and feeling her breasts ache. Once she’d settled in and let Nira begin to nurse, Cynara relaxed, gently stroking the baby’s cheek with her free hand. This was the best part, she decided, this fundamental connection to this impatient, amazing little person. A thought struck her, one so quick and painful that the pang of it made her bite her lip and she looked up, blinking away tears.

Later, in the darkness she slipped her arms around Loki and asked him quietly, her words a ticklish whisper against his ear. “You truly are _afraid_ for us, aren’t you, Husband? You are worried that Earth isn’t _safe_ enough.”

Loki said nothing, but he pulled her close and kissed her; softly at first and then with more desperation, his lips moving over her face. She let him, feeling an ache build between her hips, an unreasonable hunger since there was no possibility of doing anything to quell it at the moment.

“I cannot _lose_ you. _Either_ of you,” Loki whispered against her skin. “You and Nira . . . are _all_ I have, in this world and the eight others. You love me just as I am and not because of destiny. I . . . need you.”


End file.
